Apprenticeship
by SkyChase
Summary: Falcon, a young, aspiring archer, is a few credits short of her release from apprenticeship. She agrees to take on a quest to fufil her quota. Little does she know the danger she is wandering into....
1. Chapter 1

"Falcon

Falcon 1

"Falcon. Falcon, get up. Falcon, did you hear me? Get up!"

Falcon arose, yawning, trudging sleepily into the corridor. Her long, tousled cedar-colored curls tumbled down her shoulders. Her real name was Cerulean Peace Skyranger, but for her excellent hunting skills was nicknamed "Falcon", and over the years people had gradually come to forget her real name, even her parents.

Now she leaned over the railings that prevented her from falling to the first floor. (Yes, her house was a double storied one.) "What's up, Mom? There isn't school today, nor church."

Her mother inclined her head to face her daughter, arms akimbo, staring evenly at her. Her doe-brown eyes were quizzical. "Have you forgotten? Today is the day of your final apprentice quest. We're going to have some visitors."

Oh, that quest. She remembered, all right. The whole town had been talking about it for ages. She was to escort Emilia, a girl born into a pure-blood line of archers but with no such skill of her own, to Ellinia, where perhaps she might be of use, as people who were not archers were of no use here. Emilia had been the scorn of her family and talk of the town.

Falcon felt just a tiny pang of pity for her as she went to take a bath. She herself did not need to worry, of course. She had been born with excellent prowess in archery, even though her parents were not archers themselves. Her mother was a swordswoman, her father a "magician" (in inverted commas because they all knew it was no more than sleight of hand). They had fallen in love in spite of all odds, and when they had found in their daughter a blazing interest in archery, they had moved here. Most townsfolk were friendly, but there was always the snobbish "pure-bloods". To be born into such a family with no skill of one's own – what misery! She was glad that she had the family that she had.

Her parents looked on with pride as their only daughter descended down the stairs. Seeing her in her full archer outfit was always a source of pleasure for them. The hunter's cap shadowed her innocent eyes, giving her an air of mystery. The ruffled collar lent her a sense of grandeur, while the puffed sleeves, tunic, leggings and hunter's boots were in accordance with the traditions of archers. The severe blues, greys and whites she was clad in told everyone that she was a force to be reckoned with. No longer was she the sleepy, sweet teenager she had woken up this morning. She was transformed into a strong, fierce warrior.

However, her offhand manner clearly gave away the good-humored girl in her, as she sat down to breakfast in the most unladylike fashion. Her father's intense ultramarine blue gaze met her own. Falcon had inherited her mother's unassuming cedar brown hair, but her eyes were her father's. "I hope you will take a more decent manner when our guests arrive," he said lightly.

Falcon laughed, a merry tinkling bell-like sound, and helped herself to breakfast. Breakfast was mint ice cream with white chocolate, peaches and blueberries on raisin bread. They were a family with strange tastes. However, no one seemed to eating much that morning, save for Falcon herself.

Then it arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang

Falcon2

The doorbell rang.

Falcon's whole family, including her, excused themselves from the table. She went to sit at the sofa while her parents answered the door. They blocked most of the view, but she was able to see a little, as well as hear their voices.

"Good morning Elena. You too Pierce." This was her mother, always defiant.

"Your servant ma'am. Would you like to join us for breakfast? We have plenty left." Her father, slightly more polite. However, she noticed with a grim satisfaction that he was not bowing.

Elena was one of the great archers, who aided Arthur Pierce in instructing the aspiring archers. She was a pure blood, and could sometimes be rather cocky. Arthur was the overall teacher. He was well-loved by the villagers. Legend had it that once, when an invading army of monsters had threatened the village, Arthur had played a great part in subduing them. He was the founder of the village.

Now Arthur was speaking. "Ah, no thank you. See here, we'd like to introduce you to Emilia., the girl your daughter is supposed to be escorting. Here she is."

Apparently, Emilia had popped out shyly from behind him. For Falcon's mother's next words were about her.

"She has been under your care, and you didn't think of giving her decent clothes?" Her tone was incredulous.

Elena tilted her head proudly. "Our job is to take care of archers. We do not waste our resources on those who do not have the skill."

"And you didn't even give her a weapon to defend herself with?" Falcon could hear her mother's voice becoming dangerously icy.

Elena flamed within herself. "We do not trust her with a bow. She could hurt herself or others. She has no skill whatsoever."

Falcon's mother opened her mouth to retort, but her husband, who sensed that the situation was getting out of hand, quickly butted in. " Well, then, she had better come in here quickly and get used to us. You guys are busy, better run along! See you!" He then grabbed Emilia and slammed the door behind them.

Falcon's parents turned to face her, as she was still sitting on the sofa. Falcon had never seen her parents so angry. Especially her mother. Her normally docile brown eyes were now blazing. These were the only times that her swordsman background was revealed, as archers were normally easygoing people.

"The cheek! Do not waste our resources, indeed! No skill whatsoever, indeed! Well, she's still a human being and she's still one of us, that's what I say! And that Elena can just go and…" She was stopped by her husband, who put a hand on her arm. "Please, dear. Not in front of our guest." He then turned to Falcon and said, "Falcon, Emilia. Emilia, Falcon."


	3. Chapter 3

Close up, Falcon could now see Emilia clearly

Fal3

Close up, Falcon could now see Emilia clearly. She was very pale, with very pale golden hair that curled round her cheeks protectively. But her most striking feature was her great, sad, grey-blue eyes. They shone, liquid-like, and spoke of sadness, and loneliness. Falcon shivered. This was one little girl who had been starved of love since the day she had been born.

Aside from that, she could also understand what her mother meant by clothes unsuitable for battle. Emilia was wearing a cumbersome frilly dress and dance shoes that inhibited her movement. Falcon tried her best not to laugh, but was unable to stop a small snort from escaping her lips. Emilia, her cheeks blushing a deep ruby red, ducked behind Falcon's father.

Intense blue stare met intense blue stare. "Falcon."

"Sorry," Falcon muttered. Her father had never taken a birch rod to her, yet had a rather effective way of disciplining her if need be.

An awkward silence then ensued. It was unusual for her family to be so quiet. Falcon started to get uncomfortable. She looked for an opening shot. "Emilia, would you like some breakfast?" She never noticed her mother slipping quietly out of the room. She never noticed her father's eyes shining unusually brightly, as if there were – tears?

When Emilia did not answer, Falcon swung around in frustration. "What am I supposed ter-" She did not complete her sentence. Her mouth hung open in mid-sentence. For there stood her mother, cradling in her arms a backpack, which Falcon knew very well contained supplies for her journey.

Her mother thrust the backpack into her arms, eyes shining with tears. Falcon was lost for words. "So…so soon?" she finally managed to choke out. Her mother nodded.

"You were always zealous in your quests. Why should this be any different? Although admittedly it is the first time you are going so far away (for Falcon rarely strayed far from Henesys, as she loved her hometown.). When you first accepted this quest, we knew that when the time came, you would want nothing more than to begin at once."

Again, Falcon had nothing to say to counter that. In her heart, she knew that it was true. However, the mere thought of leaving her hometown – for months, perhaps – was rather……….strange. Henesys was so peaceful, and everyone got along well. What were the other towns like? Mother often told of Perion as a bleak and perilous place, while her father said that though Ellinia was peaceful, no one really talked to one another. Also, the thought of leaving her parents was hard to bear. She glanced at Emilia, who was silently curled in a corner. Was that how she had felt?

Her father's voice broke the train of her thoughts. "Falcon, there is something I want you to have." From behind his back he produced a magnificent composite bow, something that Falcon had been longing for for ages. Her old war bow, she believed, was too childish and cumbersome. This composite bow was sleek and a severe shade of grey, much better suited to an accomplished warrior.

"We thought that since you were already in your last stage of apprenticeship, you may as well have this. Also, you are undertaking a perilous journey. We wish you well," her parents muttered softly. They then turned to Emilia. "Forget all that rubbish about not being good enough," Falcon's mother said hotly. "Here's a fruit knife for you. And some proper clothes." She thrust a bundle into Emilia's thin, sticklike arms.

Falcon ran her fingers over the smooth grey wood. Amidst the nagging ache in her heart, she could hardly believe her eyes. She lifted her head bravely. "I'll be seeing you then, Mom and Dad. Thank you for the presents." Falcon always tried to make light of everything, so that others would not worry. She turned to go. Her parents, trying desperately but with no success to convince themselves that it would be best if she left as soon as possible, refrained from hugging her as they watched with aching hearts their only daughter disappear through the familiar wooden doors, followed by the hunched, frail form of Emilia.

Neither Falcon nor her parents noticed the gleam of envy in Emilia's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, what a lovely day it was in Henesys

Ah, what a lovely day it was in Henesys! There was a cool breeze, the graphics were sharp, and the background music was sweet and clear as streamwater. The residents of Henesys, being friendly by nature, popped out of their houses to offer the usual cheery "Good morning!!" Some even stopped to offer advice to Emilia and Falcon. Emilia, unused to such warmth and community feeling, often shied behind Falcon's skirts. Falcon, realising that she was shy, tried to strike up some casual conversation.

"So what do you like to ea-"

Falcon did not manage to get to the end of her sentence before she was engulfed in a tangle of long gangling limbs, silky dark hair and hyperactivity. She tumbled to the ground.

"Ow! Ramona, give me a warning at least! This is the second time I've been cut off in the middle of a sentence!" Falcon groaned. "And will you get off me!" Ramona laughingly obliged. Falcon got up and dusted herself off. She took a disdainful glance at her friend. Then she stared.

"Ramona, what ever DID you do to your hair!!!"

Ramona laughed. Her dark eyes sparkled merrily. She ran her long, graceful fingers through her short dark bob, now alight with pink and purple. "Lovely, eh? I was so sick and tired of lookin' the 'good girl'. Anyway, long hair is ever so haaaard to take care of. I didn't like tying it up," she pouted. (At this point, it must be understood that Ramona used to have very thick, silky, waist-length hair. Some would call it luxurious. It was, no, had been, the envy of every girl in the village, including (though she never admitted it) Falcon herself.)

Falcon looked scandalized. "What did your parents say?"

"Well….they were a little upset, I should say. After all, it was like a sign of my heritage as a thief. Using all that darkness for the shadows, eh?" She tossed her now short hair. "But it's them that were thieves, not me. So I don't see why I cant wear my hair short. I'm an archer, after all, and it gets in the way of my arrows."

Falcon suppressed a grin. If there ever were a family subjected to discrimination, it would be Ramona's. Her parents were thieves who, because of their daughter, were forced to move to Henesys. Henesys folk, friendly as they were, did not take too kindly to thieves, as they were honest too. Ramona had had a really hard time settling in. However, her cheerful nature soon popularized her with everyone, though she and Falcon shared a special relationship.

"Oh, and who is THIS?" Ramona cooed, tickling under Emilia's chin. Emilia giggled, cheeks flushed, much against her will. "You must be Emilia! Oh you're sooooo cute.......you know, I've always wanted to meet you ever since Falcon accepted the quest! Oh, and you know,….."

Falcon suppressed a grin as Ramona prattled on. She could talk the hind leg off a donkey, she could. Amidst all this joyfulness, however, they were unaware that a greater danger lay close.

Elena had been hiding in the tall grass for the last half an hour, following their exchange. Before that, she had been stalking them ever since she had "appeared" to leave Falcon's house. She had lied to Pierce that she was doing something important and would catch up with him later.

Elena toyed with the gleaming silver dagger in her hand. Well, it wasn't really a lie. Getting rid of Falcon was important. The girl was skilled, very skilled. She could even become better than Elena in the future. And everyone knew it. If that happened, no one would respect her. No one would listen to her. And she would never be able to carry out her plan.

Yes, Falcon had to be gotten rid of. And Emilia? No one would care. An outcast from her own family, who would notice? It would be unwise to let her live, for she might tell. And if that nosy Ramona were to follow, then she would just have to be disposed of as well. Elena wrinkled her nose in disgust. Henesys would probably_ thank_ her to get rid of that thief offspring.

As Falcon and her gang trailed off, Elena nodded to herself. She would have to get rid of the girl. Clutching her dagger, she shot off silently after them. The knuckles on the hand clutching the dagger were as white as snow.


	5. Chapter 5

"What

"What?" Falcon shook her head, sending her cedar curls flying everywhere. "It's way too dangerous!"

Elena, hiding in the dense foliage, grinned her crooked smile. Dangerous it was, all right.

Refusing to be daunted, Ramona folded her arms. Her strawberry pink lips puckered into a frown. "I'm your best friend, and best friends go places together. It doesn't matter about the danger. Besides, if it's dangerous, all the more I should go with you."

Falcon pursed her lips, in her "sucking lemons" expression. "You know it's my quest. I have to do it alone. Or I won't get any credit for it."

Ramona had to agree, albeit rather reluctantly. "Well, you take care of yourself."

Falcon chuckled her clear, bell-like laugh. "Sure I will."

Not that that will protect you, Elena thought grimly.

As the twosome bid farewell to Ramona, Elena sped off,, with the queerest look upon her face. And when they turned to continue with their journey, she was gone. There was not even a breath of wind that would give her away.

Now Falcon turned to Emilia. "To go to Ellinia, the fastest way would be through the hunting grounds. The monsters are not dangerous in Henesys. However, once we get close to Ellinia, you'd better be careful."

Emilia silently nodded her consent.

Thus they set off through the hunting grounds of Henesys. Along the way, they met many townsfolk, and many monsters. Emilia wondered why Falcon did not raise her weapons against any of the monsters. When night had fallen, and they had set up camp at the crossroads between Ellinia and Sleepywood, Emilia took the chance to ask her why.

"Well." Falcon wrinkled her brow thoughtfully. "That's because-" She then interrupted herself in wonder. "Hey, you can speak!"

Emilia, slowly becoming braver, gave Falcon one of _those_ looks.

"Alright, alright," Falcon chuckled between mouthfuls of dinner rations. "Well, you see, monsters have a right to live here too." Seeing Emilia's look of incredulity, she emphasized, "Yes, just as much as we do. And they're doing no difference from us really, fighting us to stay alive. So as long as they don't disturb us, it's not fair to kill them. Mom and Dad told me never to raise my weapons except in self-defense. They have HUGE fights with Pierce over that."

Just like now, Elena smirked. For that was where she had gone to, to lie in wait for the party of adventurers. Foolish child! She would die at the hands of those very monsters she loved so much.

Now she undid the bonds of the tame monsters she had brought with her. It had been worth it, fighting her strong urge to kill them at first. They would be very useful, very useful indeed. She stood back and surveyed them. A blue horned mushroom, a bubbling, an ice sentinel, a fireboar, a leatty and a dark axe stump, all trained to become killer machines, with skills far better than any regular monster of their respective breeds, submitting only to their mistress. Not very strong monsters, but more than Falcon could handle, and they would do for now. She would be meeting far worse monsters soon enough.

"Go, monsters, go." Elena whispered softly in the darkness, again fighting her wave of disgust and desire to kill. As the monsters stalked like shadows towards Falcon's camp, Elena remembered something. She called out, "Wait!" they stopped in unison, evidence of their superior training. "Do not kill her, nor the one traveling with her. Just knock them out. Then bring them………..to Sleepywood."


End file.
